Kingdom Keeper Insider Entries for Chicklets
by Hendemar2000
Summary: Hi Chicklets! These are some of my KK Insider entries just for my readers! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Chicklets! So, this was my submission for the Disney on Ice challenge. I just thought I'd share this with you guys because this is where my love for writing formed, on KK insider. My username was Edge_Stone (idk if that showed up but ya) This was my first actually GOOD fanfics so I thought I'd share it with you guys! I'm going to share some of my other ones on this "story" just so you guys can see how my ideas all started. I just thought this would be a good way for you guys to kinda get to know me better. :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys it's easy!" Shouts Charlene who was already skating around the rink as if she owned the place, her scarf billowing behind her. Disney had invited the 5 Disney Hosts to join them for three days on the Disney On Ice show. Today was the first practice so it was a free skate day and all but one of them is having trouble.<p>

"That's easy for you to say!" Says Philby, holding onto the wall surrounding the rink like a little kid does when they first are learning to skate. He isn't, let's just say, coordinated on his feet.

"Ya, you've probably been doing this for like ever!" Finn says, grabbing onto Philby's shoulder as he steps out onto the ice.

"Seriously you guys? It's probably not even that hard!" Shouts Maybeck who was one of the only ones not on the ice yet. He was too busy making sure his skates were tight enough but still not cutting off circulation, he kept untying and tying them again to make sure they were just right.

"Maybeck come on! Stop messing with your skates! They're fine!" Says Willa, starting to get the hang of it, slowly whispering to herself "Step, glide, step, glide."

"Alright! I'm coming!" He shouts, carefully standing up in his skates and stomping over to the ice. Things didn't go so well for Maybeck after that. He gets on the ice.

"What were you guys complaining about?" He says quickly, Maybeck was always trying to look like he could do everything better than others could. "This is EASSSSYYY!" Right as he's about to finish his sentence, his foot slips and he starts to go down into the splits. A look of complete horror forms on his face as he sinks lower and lower.

"Not so easy now is it?" Charlene says, quickly rushing over to help him up. Finn and Philby would've helped but then they would have to leave the safety of the wall, probably ending up just like Maybeck.

"Thanks Charlie." Maybeck says in a voice that was about three octaves higher than usual.

"Why did we even have to come here to do this?" Asks Philby, starting to drag himself along the wall as he well, "skates" around the rink slowly. "Why not just have me cross you guys over here to look for Maleficent? I could make a projector out of scrap parts." Philby was always trying to find a way to show off his brainiac side, or as Maybeck says, make everyone else look dumber.

"The OT's would know if we crossed over and probably try to get us into SBS. We can't take that risk." Says Finn, "skating" along beside Philby. "Besides, it was nice of Disney to let us come be part of the show, this'll be fun!"

"And if you three don't learn to skate, we probably won't be in the show." Charlene says as she skids past, trying to show off a bit.

"Just step and glide, step, and glide." Explains Willa, skating a bit slower for Maybeck, Philby and Finn to see. The boys try it. Step and glide, step and glide, they say in their minds. After about ten minutes, they finally get it. Soon they were racing around the rink like pros!

Finn slides across the ice, the blades of his skates grinding some of the ice into snow as he slides. He's really getting the hang of it. Then it happens. He feels a chill run up his spine that was all too familiar to be from the cold air of the ice rink. Maleficent.

He quickly skids to a stop and looks around. THERE! A shadowy figure disappears behind some boxes of props for the show.

"Um hey guys?" He quickly calls out, hoping not to draw to much attention from the person, or thing, hiding only a few meters away from him.

"Ya Finn?" They all reply, slowly stopping, except for Maybeck who rams into the wall by accident but manages to stop and turn towards Finn.

Finn quickly skates over towards them, signaling the others to come closer.

"I think greenie's here." He says in the most serious sound of voice he could've possibly done.

"What should we do?" Asks Willa, grabbing onto Philby's shoulder as she starts to loose her balance.

"Probably try to catch her." Replies Finn.

"If we catch h-," Starts Maybeck.

"Once," Corrects Philby.

"Once we catch her, then what?" He finishes, a little annoyed by Philby.

"We'll see once we get there." Explains Finn.

"Before we do anything." Says Willa, who was starting to loose her balance even more." Can we take these skates off? I'm not sure I want to stand up to a flame throwing fairy while running on small thin blades."

"Same." They all say in unison.

They all quickly skate off the ice and sit down at one of the benches on the outer edges of the rink as they slowly unlace their skates.

"So what's the plan?" Ask Charlene, undoing her double knotted bow.

"You, Maybeck, and I will go after Maleficent." Says Finn, pulling off his left skate. "While Philby and Willa will stay guard just in case any other OT's are here. We can text if anything goes wrong." He holds up his phone.

No one argues. They finishes unlacing their skates and put them in the lockers that they had been given, grabbing their regular shoes and throwing them on.

"Ready?" Asks Finn, throwing on his sweatshirt, knowing how cold it can get when you're around Maleficent.

They nod.

"Let's go." He continues.

Maybeck, Charlene and Finn run off towards where Finn had seen the figure while Philby and Willa stand guard, walking around the rink making sure none of Maleficent's minions jump out and run off after the others, trying to protect their leader.

"Where did you say you saw her?" Asks Charlene, still running as if she were skating.

"Right over there." Says Finn, pointing at the large prop boxes.

"Let's go kick some OT butt." Says Maybeck, moving his head back and forth and cracking his knuckles. Finn winces, he hated that sound.

Slowly they walk towards the boxes, ducking down trying not to be seen by whatever was behind them, whether a person, a thing, or a evil green fairy.

"She's right behind here." Mouths Finn as he points leans his back against the box, pointing at it behind himself with his thumb.

Maybeck and Charlene nod.

Finn slowly peeks around the edge of the box, trying to at least get a better look of what they're up against.

"Huh?" He says quickly.

"What is it?" Asks Charlene.

"Nothing." Says Finn.

"Dude, we know it's something." Says Maybeck, crossing his arms.

"No really, there's nothing!" He says standing up and gesturing his hands behind the boxes. There were only a few props, no OT, no OTK, no Maleficent. Nothing.

"Where do you think she went?" Asks Charlene, moving her blonde hair from one side to the other then tucking it behind her ear.

"I don't know. Let's text Willa and Philby." Replies Finn. Finn quickly takes out his phone and texts Philby.

_greenys gone. any idea where she wood b_

"Hey Willa!" Says Philby as he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. "I got a text from Finn." He quickly reads the text out loud as Willa rushes over.

"She's gone?" She asks. "Like from the building or?"

"She probably just moved to a new hiding spot." He explains. "Which one though."

"She really likes the cold so maybe to a colder room?" Willa says scratching the back of her neck.

"Ya! The ice rink only gets so cold because of the visitors. She probably went to the coldest room!" Philby exclaims. "Willa your a genious!'

"Wait, but which room would that be?"

Professor Philby thinks for a moment. "Probably the temperature control room. It's just a guess though." He quickly texts Finn back.

_check temp control room_

"He texted back!" Says Finn as he opens the message.

"Check the temp control room." Reads Maybeck. "So let's go check the temp control room!"

They quickly take off towards the hallway passing door after door. Restroom, Restroom, Locker Room, Janitors Closet.

"Aha!" Shouts Finn as he skids to a stop. "Temperature control room."

"How could you tell?" Says Maybeck sarcastically. The letters were painted VERY largely on the door.

TEMPERATURE CONTROL ROOM

"Lucky guess." Says Finn, getting a laugh out of both Maybeck and Charlene.

Maybeck try's the handle. He whispers a curse word.

"Locked." He says as he steps away from the door.

"I'll walk through and unlock it on the other side for you guys." Says Finn. Finn closed his eyes. He pictures he was in a pitch black train tunnel. No sound, all he could do was see the small light of the train grow and grow until the light engulfed him. He felt a familiar tingling sensation. He was all- clear. He quickly steps through the door, literally THROUGH the door. Once inside he turns back into 100% human.

He is awed at what he sees. Lines and lines of dials, switches, and levers. Philby would love this place.

Finn quickly turns back towards the door and unlocks it, letting Maybeck and Charlene in. They have the same reaction as Finn.

"Philby would love this place." Whispers Maybeck as he walks into the room.

"Where would Maleficent hide in this place?" Asks Charlene, scratching the back of her neck.

"I don't know." Replies Finn. "But let's start looking."

"No need to start looking." Calls a cold icy voice. Finn new that voice anywhere. Maleficent.

SLAM! The door slams shut behind them startling all of them, making Charlene let out a small shriek.

"I've been in here this whole time and you haven't even noticed me." She says. Finn still couldn't see her. The only thing he could see in the room besides the three of them was a small fly buzzing around his head. Then it hit him. Maleficent can turn herself into animals.

"Your a fly?" Asks Maybeck, finally catching on.

Maleficent didn't even have to answer his question. The fly flies into the middle of the room. Slowly, the fly grows bigger and bigger, until it was the size of Maybeck, maybe even bigger. Then, it started to change. It started to turn green, it's many legs started to disappear and turn into two green legs. The sight was disturbing to Finn. He feels like he's going to puke right there on the spot. Before he knew it, Maleficent was standing in front of them.

"Why are you here." Demands Finn.

"Oh Lawrence, always so many questions." She says with an icy cackle.

"I said, why are you here." He demanded again.

"Fine. Four reasons. One, it's cold here. Two, it's Disney, theirs magic to destroy. Three, I wanted to be here. And four, if you little children are here, actually here, you can't run away with your little return fob."

"If we cross-over," Says Charlene."We'll still have to fob."

"Oh, you mean this one." She says pulling something from her robe. It was the fob.

"How did you?" Starts Finn, he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"No more questions." She says quickly."There's magic to destroy."

Finn knew what was coming next.

"HIT THE DECK!" He shouts as Maleficent throws a fireball at the door, making it burst, LITERALLY burst open. The smell of burning metal slowly makes it's way through the air. A door handle crashes to the ground, nearly hitting Maybeck in the head. Finn gets up from the ground to find Maleficent gone.

Charlene and Maybeck get up as well.

"What is with that chick and fire?" Maybeck shouts, stomping out a small flame billowing on the floor.

Finn quickly texts Philby.

_greenys on the loose._

"Maleficent's on the loose." Says Philby as he reads the text.

"What should we do?" Asks Willa

"I don't know!"

Finn, Maybeck, and Charlene run out the burnt hole in the door, following Maleficent's trail of destruction towards the rink.

"So now that we know that Maleficent IS here, how are we going to catch her?" Asks Maybeck, bringing up the subject again.

"I actually don't know." Says Finn, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. How was he going to catch her? The last couple of times he either had a special pen or a fairlie with him.

Maleficent runs down the hallway towards the rink, even though it's cold, theirs a raging fire burning inside of her. She runs out onto the ice, not even thinking twice slipping.

"Philby!" Cries out Willa.

"Ya Willa?" Calls Philby, quickly rushing over.

She's speechless, all she's doing is pointing at the rink. Philby follows her finger and gasps at what he sees. Maleficent standing in the middle of the rink, a spell starting to form on her lips.

Finn, Charlene, and Maybeck run towards and around the rink towards where they had left Willa and Philby, catching a glimpse of Maleficent on ice.

"What do we do now?" Asks Charlene,"She's more powerful than ever now that she's on the cold ice."

"Wait, Charlie, say that again!" Says Finn quickly.

"Say what again?"

"The thing about. Maleficent being more powerful on the ice."

"Ya what about it?" Says Charlene her eyes still locked on Maleficent.

"What if it wasn't cold in here anymore? What if the ice melted?" Finn says.

"So all we have to do is heat it up in hear a little bit!" Shouts Maybeck, almost a little too loudly.

Finn, Charlene, and Maybeck meet up with Willa and Philby.

"I think I have a plan." Both Finn and Philby at the same time.

"Wait, you do too?" They say in unison again.

"Oh brother." Mumbles Maybeck, running his fingers through his hair.

"Wait, what's your guy's plan." Asks Finn.

"All we need to do is-" Professor Philby starts.

"Turn up the heat and melt the ice." Interrupts Finn.

"Wait, we had the EXACT same plan?" Says Philby, a little shocked that for once someone was as smart as he was.

"Well, that's a first." Says Finn with a little smirk, for once he was as smart as Philby, he wonders if Philby had had the same thought.

"So to the temperature control room?" Says Willa, pointing towards the hallway on the other side of the rink.

"I don't think so." Says a voice as sharp and cold as a newly born blizzard at it's strongest. Maleficent! They totally forgot about her being on the rink! All attention turns towards her as long electric bars form around either side of the Keepers. Finn knew these bars all too well, he'd met them before. Let's just say they didn't get along too well.

"I can't have you children," She made sure to emphasize the word children, "ruin all my fun now can I?" Maleficent let's out a shivering cackle that could freeze time itself.

"How about this," Starts Maybeck, "You let us out, you surrender to us cause there's no way we're going to let you win, and then you can go back to that nice hot jail cell that you love so much." Maybeck smiles as he finishes his sentence, hoping that would sweeten the deal. Maybeck always thought he was the center of attention and that everyone who was anyone wanted to be him or at least see him, even Maleficent.

"Hmmm, I do love that jail cell." Mumbles Maleficent, obviously faking. "Maybe I should surrender."

Wait, thought Finn, is Maleficent really surrendering just because of something Maybeck said?

"Maybe not though." She continues. Finn knew it was coming. Maleficent pointer her bony green finger directly at Maybeck and muttered a spell. Maybeck had no time to react. Charlene shrieks as Maybeck's eyes roll to the back of his head and he crumples to the ground as if his legs were made of jelly. Philby quickly catches him before he hits the ground but hands him over to Charlene because she has more strength to support him, which kind of made him embarrassed.

"What did you do to him!?" Cries Charlene, checking to make sure Maybeck was still breathing. Thank goodness he is!

"Oh the usual." Replies Maleficent, checking the back of her hand out in front of her like a young girl checking if she chipped a newly applied coat of nail polish.

Finn swerves his head back in forth, look at Maleficent then Maybeck, Maleficent then Maybeck. So many thoughts are swirling through his head! What was he supposed to do! Then it hit him. He could go all clear through the bars, run to the temperature control room hopefully not becoming barbequed by one of Maleficent's fireballs in the process, and melt the ice. It's risky but it's the only thing he can think of.

Finn closes his eyes. He pictures he's in a dark room, nothing but darkness. A pin prick of light slowly grows out of the darkness, engulfing him. He feels a slight tingling in his fingers as it crawls up his body. He opens his eyes. If he was all clear, he could only be in that stage for a max of five minutes and thirty-three seconds, that's his personal best. Finn steps threw the bars, expecting to feel a sharp painful electric shock, instead, feeling nothing. He'd done it.

"YOU!" He hears icy women's voice shout. Greeny had spotted him.

Finn takes off in an all out run, slowly turning back into 100% human. A fire ball whizzes past the back of Finn's head, singeing a few hairs on the back of his neck, sending a horrid chill down his spine. His breathing becomes heavier as he reaches the hallway, a fireball burning the floor where his left foot had just been, leaving an unsightly black mark people would question.

More fireballs fly past as Finn reaches the hallway turning around the corner. A fireball whizzes in front of Finn, nearly hitting his stomach.

"What is with that chick and fire?!" Finn whispers to himself as he runs past door after door down the hallway, more fireballs still coming at him from behind.

Restroom, Restroom, Locker Room, Janitors Closet. Aha! Finn skids to a stop in front of well, the hole to the temperature control room. Another fire ball flies past the top of Finns head as he dives into the room, summer-salting and landing face first on the cement.

"This is when I wish I was a DHI all the time." Finn whispers to himself has he pushes himself off the ground. The boy quickly pushes himself off the ground and runs over to the control panel.

"Where is it!" He whispers harshly to himself, scanning through the buttons and levers until his eyes fall on on big red lever. Could it be it? A icy, angered laugh rings through the room, not giving Finn a second to think. He slams down the lever, causing some of the buttons and lights to turn off or change color.

The keeper turns around to see himself face to face with none other than Maleficent.

"Well, well, look who we have here..."

Finn smirks."Well, jokes on you Greeny, this place is going to boiling soon, and we all know you can't survive in...heat." That's when the thought hits Finn. What was he thinking! This place isn't just magically going to heat up! It's going to take a good half hour! By that time he would already be fired by fireballs or lying painfully on the floor, the victim of a deadly spell.

"Oh crap!" Finn whispers to himself, staring straight into the fairies green eyes.

Suddenly, the boy sees a spark of light form in the Overtaker's hand. A fireball. No. No. His plan couldn't have failed. NO, just no! Finn closes his eyes and focuses. He HAS to go all clear. It's his only chance. The light forms in-front of him, so close yet so far away.

No, there's not enough time. The light is halfway. No.

Finn feels the warmth of the flame as it approaches his face, then. Nothing. Just an icy horrid scream rippling through the air. No pain.

The boy slowly opens his eyes only to see smoldering floor in front of him.

"What the-"

The keeper doesn't answer his own question, he just runs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya... I was okay. But ya! What one do you guys think I should post next? Government Agents, Maybeck, New Scene, Trapped in SBS, Keepers Daydream, or Creating Jezebel? Review please! :) See you Chicklets soon! (either when I update Break Him, The Midnight Flight, or this :)<strong>

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	2. Trapped in SBS

**Hey Chicklets! Here is Trapped in SBS! I did two for this so both are here! Here it is! This is one of my better ones sort of...**

I walk down the street towards Finn's house. I thought I should drop to see how he was doing. For some odd reason he hadn't been at school for the past two days. Was it the flu? Did his family take a trip? SBS? Na, it couldn't be SBS, Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, the other Keepers would have told me if that had happened. It's probably just a flu bug. I reach his house and knock on the door. I wait, and I wait, and I wait. Nothing. I knock again, this time a little harder. answers the door. Her eyes are red like she had been crying.

"Yes?" She says in a sad shaky voice.

"Hi ! Is Finn home?" I ask.

She nods, trying to hold back tears. I can tell se can't hold them back anymore. She starts to ball.

"Is everything ok?" I ask, hoping it's not anything too serious.

"Come inside dear." She says, holding back the tears.

I walk inside as beckons me to sit on the couch. What was going on with her? She looked like she had been crying all day! It was about mid afternoon.

"Amanda, I know this might be kind of hard for you. I know it is for me." She says trying to hold back the tears but failing.

"What is it?" I ask her sympathetically

"Finn, he's, he's." The tears start to flow again. I quickly rush over and try to comfort her.

"He's what?" I say quickly, hoping she would say something like, Oh he's at Dillard's, or something like that, but I knew she wouldn't.

"He's in SBS." She says as her head falls back into her hands as the tears continue flowing.

My whole face drains of color. My body feels cold. A look of complete horror forms onto my face. My worst nightmare had come to life.

I quickly get up from the couch and run up the stairs towards Finns room. I burst threw the door. I see Finn laying perfectly still on his bed. He's wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I could tell he was crossed-over. I rush to his side and shake his arm.

"Finn? Finn! Wake up Finn!" I almost yell at him, as tears stream down my face.

"Please wake up! Please!"

This couldn't be happening. I keep shaking his arm, hoping he would wake up, but deep down inside, I knew he wouldn't. I was in a living nightmare. I see small red marks start to form on his wrists. He was defiantly crossed-over, and he was in trouble.

Just then, I see a small light eluminate in Finn's pocket. It's his phone! I quickly take it out of his pocket and answer.

"H-Hello?" I say, sniffling back the tears.

"Finn?" Says a woman's voice through the phone. It was Jelly, Maybeck's Aunt.

"No, this is Amanda." I answer.

"Is Finn there?" She asks.

"No, he's, he's, in SBS." I say.

"Oh my! My little Terry is in the same thing! He won't wake up! He hasn't for the past 2 days! It's just like last time!"

"Wait, I say quickly, Maybeck's, in SBS too?"

"Mhmm, She answers, He's been like this for days."

"I'll call you back," I say as I quickly hang up.

I scroll threw Finn's contacts and call Willa, Philiby's, and Charlene's parents. They all say the same thing. They're all in SBS.

Tears streamed down my face. Just then, all the sadness inside of me turned into anger. Maleficent. She did this. She took all my friends away from me. She was going to pay. I kiss Finn's cheek.

"I'll find you Finn." I whisper. For a second, I thought I saw a small smile form on his face. It must just be my imagination.

I run out the door, I run down the stairs and out onto sidewalk. Wait, what was I doing! How was I going to know where a creepy green fairy would be holding hostage my 5 best friends in the Magic Kingdom as DHI's!? Wow, that sentence sounded really crazy, even in my mind! Just then my cellphone rings. I answer.

"Hello?"

"Amanda? This is Wayne."

"Wayne?"

"Ya, we need your help." He says.

"I know. Did you here, all fi-."

"All five of them are in SBS, I know."

"I'm going to cross you over tonight and you need to try to find them." He continues.

"Woah woah, wait just a minute! Why me?" I respond.

"You're the only one left that we can cross over to help, so, are you in?" He asks.

"I'm in." I respond.

I wake up under the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in the Magic Kingdom. I quickly get up and brush off by jeans that I wore instead of pajama pants.

"I'll find you Finn." I whisper to myself.

Now, where to start. If I were Maleficent, where would I hide my worst enemies. Somewhere dark, loud, somewhere that no one would expect to look. Space Mountain! The Overtakers had already hid Maybeck in there once, no one would think of looking in a place that was already used!

I run towards Space Mountain. As Wayne had told me, the doors were unlocked. He had made sure that all the entrances to the bigger rides would be unlocked. I rush inside. The glow of my DHI and the light from the orange Space Mountain sign was the only light I had.

"Finn?" I whisper softly, "Charlene? Willa? Maybeck? Philiby? You guys here?"

Nothing. I walk around slowly, calling their names, hoping for the slightest bit of noise. Then I hear something!

"Mfhanha!" I hear. It was Finn.

"Finn? Finn!"

Then I hear it again, this time more urgent, he sounded like he was in pain.

"MFHANHA!"

"Finn! Where are you!"

I hear a loud thud and I turn around. I see a door marked STAFF ONLY. I hear the thud again. They were in there. Just as I thought. Locked.

I aim my hand at the door and focus, trying to push it open with my fairlie powers. The door bursts open! Literally, BURSTS open. Inside I see the Keepers. They are tied together in a circle on the floor, with their ankles tied and a piece of duck tape over each of their mouths.

"Oh my gosh!" I quickly say as I pull the duck tape off Philiby's mouth, then Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa.

"Oww!" They all say in unison.

Wait. I look around. I only see four of them.

"Where's Finn?" I ask quickly as I untie their hands and ankles.

"Maleficent took him to Splash Mountain." Says Philiby, rubbing his wrists.

"Why would she do that?" I ask.

"She heard you coming, she knew you were coming for Finn." Says Charlene, getting up from the ground and stretching. She probably hadn't been standing for a while.

"I have to go get him." I say backing towards the place where the door, well, used to be.

"We're coming with you." Says Maybeck, standing up a little straighter, probably trying to look more macho.

"You don't know what you're up against with Maleficent." Says Willa.

"Fine, come on. Who knows what she's doing to Finn right now."

We race out the, well, hole, and out the front doors onto the sidewalks.

"Ahhh, fresh air, I thought I'd never smell it again." Says Philiby taking a deep breath as we run towards Splash Mountian.

"Oh and by the way, thanks Amanda." Says Willa as she holds her hand up, hoping to get a high five from me, she was right.

A small smile forms on my face but fades when my mind starts to wrap around what Maleficent was doing to Finn. Did she kill him? Did she drop him off the edge of the ride and into the churning water below? I shudder at the thought of it. Slowly, a single tear runs down my cheek. Maybeck see's.

"We'll find him." He says, putting his hand on my shoulder. It doesn't really make me feel much better.

We reach Splash Mountain and get inside the ride. We slosh through the water, about up to our waists.

"Well this brings back memories," Says Philiby, remembering when Finn and him almost got crushed by a giant log.

"Let's just hope the ride doesn't turn on." Says Willa.

We walk through the water, through seen after seen. Nothing.

"Finn?" I start to call as we near the end of the ride. Then, I hear it.

"MFHANHA!" I hear. It was Finn. He sounded like he was in pain. The sound was coming from the end of the ride.

"Finn!" I yell, as I run threw the water.

"Amanda wait!" Shouts Philiby as he grabs my arm and pulls my back.

"It could be a trap." Says Maybeck, grabbing my other arm and holding me back as I fight to move forward towards the sound of Finn's urgent cries for help.

"MFHANHA!"

"FINN!" I cry out as I pull away from Philiby and Maybeck and run though the water towards the sound of his voice.

"Amanda wait!" Shouts Charlene from behind me. I hear splashes of water as they come racing after me.

I don't stop. I keep running, well, sort of running, it's kind of hard to run in water but anyways, I keep running towards the sounds of Finn's now VERY urgent cries.

"MFHANHA!"

Then, I see him, but he's not alone. Maleficent is holding him by his bound wrists as he struggles to rush towards me. There is a piece of duck tape over his mouth that was meant to muffle his cries for help.

"Finn!" I yell as I try to run over to him, but as I get about 10 feet away. BAM! I hit something and fall back into the water.

"What the?" I put my hands out in front of me I feel glass, but it's not glass, it's some kind of force field thing. I try to push threw it but it wouldn't budge. I can see perfectly through it but I wish I can't.

Finn has a nasty black eye, his skin is super pale from Maleficent's cold icy grasp, his shirt is covered with rips, dirt, and blood stains, he has a huge burn on his right arm, a bruise in about every visible part of his body, and a large open wound on his right arm that showed through a large rip in his black shirt. He looks REALLY beat up and afraid, I can see it in his green eyes, well one of his green eyes, one of them is swelled shut.

"Finn! What did she do to you!" I quickly say as I try to push through the force field, tears slowly streaming down my face.

Maleficent cackled in happiness, her cold icy voice blowing through the air like a newly born blizzard.

"Missing something dear?" She says in her could icy voice, then continues cackling, she enjoyed seeing Finn in so much pain and fear.

"Mfhanha!" Finn cries through the duck tape, as he tries to pull away from Maleficent, but he hardly has enough strength to stand nor to pull away from his captor.

"Finn!" I cry out as I bang my fists on the force field trying to break it.

I hear water sloshing behind me. I had totally forgot that the other Keepers were behind me.

"Hmhe? Hmha? Mhafa? Mfahana?" Finn cries out weakly. I'm guessing he was trying to say their names, a little surprised I think to see that I rescued them.

I turn around, I thought I would see looks of anger on their faces because of Maleficent being there, but instead, I see looks of pure horror. I look forward. I hadn't even noticed where Maleficent was standing. At the end of the ride. She was standing about one foot away from the drop. I don't think Finn had realized either. He slowly turns his head and looks behind himself. I see a look of horror that I have never seen on Finn form on his face. He is scared to death.

Maleficent continues to cackle like a deranged hyena in a snow storm. As she does, a ragging anger starts to fill up inside of me. Taking my friends away from me and holding them hostage, that's one thing, but torturing the person I love, you just crossed the line. I hold my hands out in front of me close my eyes, an picture glass shattering. Focus I tell myself. BOOM! The force field explodes into tiny specks of light that flow down into the water and fizzle away. I look at Maleficent, she has a look on her face that I never thought I'd see on an Overtaker. Fear.

The next thing she does surprises all of us. She holds Finn over the edge by his bound wrists. Finn screams with fear as he looks down both from fear and from pain, but his cries are muffled by the tape. She waves her cape in front of herself and disappears, but, as she disappears, so does her grasp on Finn's bound wrists.

He falls.

"MFHANHA!" He screams as he plummets down towards the churning water below.

"FINN!" I cry out! I quickly hold out my hand, close my eyes, and focus on the thought of Finn rising out from the water and onto this side of where the force field used to be. My energy starts draining as I focus harder and harder. I stop.

I hear the sound that lifted my spirits.

"Mfhanha!" Says a weak, pain filled muffled voice.

I open my eyes. I look down in front of me. I see Finn sitting in the water. His hands and ankles are bound, his mouth is covered by duck tape, and the water is almost up to his chin. The water around his right arm had little specks of blood around it from his arm.

"Finn!" I cry with excitement. I quickly tear the duck tape off his mouth.

"Owww!" He cries out as he spits some water out of his mouth, some blood also comes out with it.

"Sorry." I say as I throw the piece of tape in the water. I quickly untie his ankles and wrists, seeing the harsh rope burn marks that they had left.

Slowly he tries to stand up, but fails and falls back into the water with a pretty big splash. I could tell he was in a lot of pain. Maybeck quickly rushes over and helps me help him up onto his feet. He groans in pain as we pull him to his feet.

"Sorry buddy," Says Maybeck quickly as we get Finn, well, almost all the way to his feet.

At first I thought the first thing he was going to do was thank the other Keepers, but I was really surprised when he hugs me. I hug him back. He slowly rests his chin on my shoulder. Then my shoulder started to feel wet. Not from how wet Finn was, but from tears. Finn was crying, crying from pain, and fear. That was what surprised me most.

I look over at the other Keepers. Maybeck I could tell was about to burst into laughter, but Charlene gave him the death stare and boy did he shut up quickly. Finn lets go of me and quickly wipes the tears from under his eyes, hoping the others wouldn't see.

"Thank you guys so much, for well, saving my life." He quickly says in a weak and hurt voice, looking around at everyone, then winces from standing up on his own too long. I quickly grab his arm and he rests his weight on my shoulder.

"Anytime." Says Philiby.

"It's good to have you back." Says Willa.

"Just wondering, could we maybe get out of Splash Mountain?" He quickly asks putting his hand over his eye that was now completely swollen shut.

"Just what I was thinking." Says Charlene.

Maybeck takes one of Finn's arms and I take the other to help him, well, we really just carry him out because he's too weak to limp, which I can see why.

We go straight to Escher's Keep, it's the only real safe place where all of us could meet and return. Maybeck and I set Finn down on the couch, putting a pillow under his right ankle because we realized it was broken on the way up.

"Thank you so much Amanda." Says Finn in a weak shaky voice.

"Ya Thanks." Says Philiby.

'Thanks." Says Charlene.

"Thanks," Says Willa.

"Thanks, but I could have busted out of there myself." Says Maybeck showing off his arm muscles.

Everyone gives him a harsh look.

"Ok fine, I couldn't have gotten out of there with out you. None of us could have. Thanks." He says.

"No problem." I reply to all of them.

"So how did you guys get captured?" I ask, hoping not to offend anyone.

"Well, we were exploring the New Fantasy Land, you know to see if there were any major threats we needed to worry about, Says Finn, And we decided to split up and look around. Bad choice."

"The next thing we know, Says Philiby, POOF! We're tied together with duck tape over our mouths in a janitors closet."

"How long were you guys in there?" I ask.

"About 2 days." Says Willa.

"Yikes." I reply back.

"Maleficent was on the top of the ride and saw you coming in, continues Finn, So she swooped into the room, grabbed me and the next thing I know I'm waist deep in water on Splash Mountain."

"Oh, so that's why I heard you yelling, I say, Wait, what were you yelling?"

"I was trying to say Amanda, but that's kind of hard to say when you have a piece of duck tape on your mouth." He says with a bit of sarcasm.

"What did Maleficent even do to you?" Asks Philiby, looking down at Finn who was COVERED in scrapes and bruises.

"Nothing much, just threw me against the wall of the ride, about, you know, 5 times." He says holding his wound on the top of his arm, wincing at the memory of it.

"Ouch!" We all say in unison.

"Did she want anything from you?" I ask, just a little curious.

"She wanted to know where Wayne was." He says, looking down at the floor.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Asks Philiby quickly, hoping he wouldn't say yes.

"No, I never told her anything, even if I had know where he was." He says. "That's why she well, threw me against a wall."

"Wait, I say quickly, How could you have told her anything if your mouth was taped?"

"She wanted me to nod if I would tell her something so she could take the tape off, she wanted to make sure I wouldn't call out for help." Says Finn, staring blankly at the floor, probably horrified by his own memory of the torment.

There's a brief moment of awkward silence in the room.

"We should probably get you guys home." I say picking up the return fob off the coffee table.

"Ya, our parents are probably really worried, I know my mom is." Says Finn.

"Ya, I talked to her, well it wasn't much of a talk, it was more of a cry." I respond.

Everyone lets out a little laugh.

I hand the fob to Finn.

"Ready?" He asks.

We all grab each others hands and nod.

Finn gives my hand a little squeeze. I smile. He pushes the button.

At school the next day Finn greets me at my locker. He has bandages almost all over his body, a cast on his ankle, his black eye didn't look like it was doing any better, actually it looked like he had a giant purple grape fruit over his eye, and he was walking on crutches.

"I can see you're feeling better." I say with sarcasm.

"Ya right ,when I woke up my mom rushed me to the hospital, Finn says, she told the doctor that I fell off my bicycle."

"Did the doctor believe you?" I ask.

"Not one bit." He laughs.

The bell rings. I help him carry his books to geometry, one of the only classes we had together. As we walk, Finn does something that surprises me. He pecks a small kiss on my cheek. A small smile forms on my face.

" What was that for?" I ask.

"It was a thank you kiss." He responds.

"For what?"

"For saving my life." He responds with a slight smile.

"Well, I, um." I say trying to find the right words to say. I look over at Finn, he's blushing like crazy. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say, holding back the giggles.

We get to geometry and of course everyone even the teacher start asking Finn what happened to him. He kept telling the same story of falling of his bicycle. I think he knew deep down inside that no one believed him. I don't think they would have believed it either if Finn had told them that he was kidnapped by a green fairy as a hologram, put in a janitors closet tied next to 4 other Disney Hosts, got thrown against a wall 5 times with duck tape over his mouth and his wrists and ankles tied because he wouldn't tell where a strange old man was hiding, and got thrown over the edge of Splash Mountain by the same green fairy. I guess we'll just have to keep this little adventure, between the two of us.

* * *

><p><strong>That was story 1! Here's the second one! It's not as good but ya :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll be right behind you guys, just run!" Shouts Finn, as he continues an epic sword battle with one of the pirates from the Pirates of the Caribbean.<p>

We had all crossed-over that night to find see some un-wanted company. We had been battling the pirates for about two hours now, but as we got weaker, they got stronger.

"Finn, we're NOT leaving you!" Shouts Philiby, who ducks to avoid being shish kabobed by a one eyed pirates sword.

I push one of the pirates with my fairlie powers, sending it flying into a nearby fence.

"I'll be fine," Finn shouts as he goes all clear as a pirate stabs his sword right where Finn's stomach used to be, "Just go! I'll meet you guys at the teepee!"

We have no choice but to leave him. Willa, Philiby, and I run out of there for our lives. I take one look back at Finn. He looks back at me and mouths the words, "Go! I'll be fine!", but I don't believe him, he was out numbered, it would be a miracle if he got out of there alive. I quickly nod and race off after Philiby and Willa.

We meet up with Maybeck and Charlene at the teepee. They had to leave early because Charlie got a nasty cut on her forehead and couldn't fight anymore.

"How's she doing?" Asks Philiby as we walk into the teepee, our bodies turning invisible.

"Better then before, I think someone bandaged up her wounds in the real world." Says Maybeck, where ever he was.

"Wait," He continues, "Where's Finn?"

"He told us to run," Says Willa .

"He said he would hold them off as long as he could, then meet us back here at the teepee." I continue.

"How long ago was that?" Asks Maybeck.

"About five, ten minutes ago." Says Willa.

"He should be back by now." Says Maybeck.

"What if he's been captured?" I say, hoping that wasn't true.

"He was out numbered, there's a good chance that might have happened." Says Philiby.

"Maybe he's in Escher's Keep!" Says Willa, hoping to lift everyone's spirits.

"Let's go check." Says Maybeck.

We Philiby pokes his head out of the teepee, making sure no OT's were watching. His head comes back in and turns invisible in the DHI shadow.

"All clear." He says quickly.

We walk out of the tent. Philiby goes first, then Willa, then me, then Maybeck caring Charlie. I can finally get a good look at her forehead. It was a pretty large cut, about a half a centimeter deep, about three inches long, not as much blood was coming out of it as I thought there was going to be.

We quickly walk toward the castle. I take a look back at where the battle had been going on. I don't see any pirates, I don't hear any clashing of swords, but I think I hear one small scream in the distance. It sounded like Finn. It must just be my imagination. I keep walking.

"Ummm, hey guys?" Says Philiby, bending down and picking something up off the ground."

"Ya, Philiby?"

"Wasn't Finn wearing his favorite Nike's tonight, please say no!?" He quickly says, still not showing us what he had in his hands.

"Ya, why?" I quickly ask.

He turns and shows us what is in his hands. It's one of Finn's black shoes with the very noticeable silver Nike swish on the side.

"I think he's in trouble," he quickly says, holding the shoe as if it were a million dollar bill. My face turns pale. Finn hardly ever took off his Nikes, he loved them too much, exceptionally not during the middle of a battle. Philiby was right. Finn had been captured.

"This can't be happening." I whisper to myself.

"Come on, let's get to the apartment before those pirates come back." Says Maybeck, adjusting now unconscious Charlene in his arms.

We finally make it to the apartment, it took a little longer than we had planned due to the countless arguments of what color tiles to step on. Maybeck sets Charlie on the couch, finding an old cloth to us as a makeshift bandage for her wound.

"I can't believe he's not here!" I say sitting cross-legged on the floor with my head in my hands.

"We can't just leave without him!" Says Maybeck, sitting next to Charlie.

"But, It'll take too long to find him! We'll be in SBS, and besides, we can't just miss school tomorrow!" Says Philiby, being the only one that really cared about missing school.

"I have a test tomorrow so I'm fine missing school!" Says Maybeck, getting a laugh from a couple people in the room.

"We have to find him." I say getting up from the ground.

"Mandy's right." Says Willa, "Finn would have done the same for any of us, even if he would be in SBS for a little while."

"What time is it?" Philiby asks Maybeck, Maybeck was the only one with a watch.

"About 3:00 a.m, woah, time really flies by when you're fighting for your life!" He says.  
>"So, where should we start looking for him?" Asks Willa.<br>"Well, let's think," I say," If I were an Overtaker, where would I hide the leader of my worst enemies?"  
>"Someplace dark, cold, loud, with lots of rooms." Says Maybeck.<p>

"The Haunted Mansion!" Shouts Philiby."It's been closed for renavations for the last day. The OT's have probably been preparing it to hide us in, or in this case, just Finn.

"Should we head over there?" I say quickly.

"Wait," Maybeck says quickly, "Someone needs to stay with Charlie."

"Maybeck, you stay with Charlene, Willa, Philiby, -"

"Jess."

I quickly turn around and see Jess standing in the doorway to the apartment.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" I quickly ask.

"I had a vision and asked Wanda to cross me over. It's Finn." She says. She quickly pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from her DHI's pocket. She hands it to me. Everyone gathers around as I look horrified at the picture. The picture is of a boy, curled up in a ball in a corner of a room, defiantly in pain, his leg chained to the wall, but the worst part of the picture was the boys foot, there was no shoe on it, but there was on the other. It was Finn.  
>A large shadowy figure was standing over him.<p>

I look around at everyone, they all have the same look of horror on their faces, even Jess.

"Who do you think it is standing over him?" Asks Willa, the look of horror still glued to her face.

"Maleficent maybe, Evil Queen. Who knows!" Says Philiby, his eyes still locked on the picture.

"Maybeck, what time is it?" I quickly ask, my eyes still glued to the picture. I can almost hear Finn's faint cries in the distance.

"About 3:30." He says.

"How much time until your guy's parents realize you can't wake up?" I ask Philiby.

"Maybe an hour or two. Hard to tell." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's how much time we have to get Finn back." I say softly.

"Finn's probably going to be in some kind of staff only room." Says Jess.

"There's about 14 of those in the Haunted Mansion," Says Professor Philiby." Most are control for all the mechanical robot things in there." He shivers at the thought of them.

"Most of them are hard to get to but there's on in the stretching room that is hardly ever noticed by guests." He continues. All of us look at him as if he had pudding coming out of his ears.

"What? I Google search when I'm bored!" He confesses.

"Come on," I say, "We have to find Finn before it's too late." I fold up the picture and put it in my pocket.

"I'm coming Finn." I whisper softly to myself.

We race out the door and out towards the Haunted Mansion. We enter the ride. We get into the stretching room and start looking around. For some odd reason the lights are still on.

"Keep your eyes pealed for any sign of a door." Says Philiby.

"Found it!" Shouts Willa from the corner of the room. We race over to check it out.

It's a pretty good size door, perfectly camouflaged by the color of the wall, with small white letters that say STAFF ONLY.

"We should probably go in one by one." Says Jess," You know, so we're not as loud."

"Good idea," Says Philiby, "I'll go first."

Philiby slowly opens the door, prepared for anything that were about to jump out at him. He walks in. There's a large set of stairs leading downward.

"Wait about 20 seconds until the next one of you guys comes down." He says. We nod.

He walks down slowly, taking every step slowly and carefully until he disappears into the darkness below.

We wait. Then, I hear something that chills my blood. A scream. It was Finn.

"Finn!" I shout, only to be stopped by Willa's hand over my mouth.

"Shhh!" She says quickly, probably a little annoyed with me.

Twenty seconds ends.

"I'll go down next." I say as I put my foot on the first step.

"Be careful Mandy." Says Jess with a worried look on her face.

"I'll be fine." I say as I put my hand on her shoulder.

I walk down the steps slowly and carefully, hoping not to make too much noise. I get to the bottom of the steps and see crates and boxes lining most of the room. Then, I see Philiby crotched down next to some boxes, beckoning me to come over. I get on my hands and knees and crawl past the boxes, hoping nothing was on the other side.

"Finn's in there!" He says pointing into the next room.

"You sure?" I ask quickly.

"Positive like a proton." He says, cracking himself up.

"Nevermind." He continues swatting away the sentence with his hand as if it where floating in the air.

We crawl past boxes until we reach the entrance the to the other room. Philiby peeks over the edge of the box then comes back down quickly, his face pale and his breathing fast.

"Maleficent, she's in there." He says in a soft whisper.

I look for myself. A rock hits the bottom of my stomach as I can't believe what I see.

I see the evil green fairy herself, her back is to us , thank goodness for that!

"Looks like your little friends didn't care about you enough to come back for you ay boy?" She says in her cold sharp voice that made time freeze itself. Maleficent moves towards the left of the room and I can finally see who boy is. I gasp at what I see.

Finn. He's curled up in a ball on the floor, defiantly in pain, his face is covered by his hands which are handcuffed together and fijiting as if he were crying. His jeans are covered with rips and burns, his shirt is scorched all over and has rips showing many wounds on his chest and arms. His shoeless foot is chained to the wall while his other is free with a black Nike shoe on it.

I try to hold back the sobs as I continue watching them.

"Now, Laurence, I'm going to ask you the question one more time. If you give me the answer I won't make you suffer as much." Says Maleficent in her cold icy voice. "Where. Is. The. Imagineer."

Finn croaks out one simple word. "No."

His voice sounds weak and full of pain.

"I'll give you one last chance, boy," Maleficent says, bending down and grabbing a hold of Finn's chin, turning his face so it would have to face her.

"Where. Is. The. Old. Imagineer." She demands, tightening her grasp on Finn, his face turning pale from her cold icy hands. "Tell me! Tell me NOW!"

"Never." Finn croaks out, his voice sounding very afraid.

Maleficent throws his face to the ground and stands up. Finn covers it with his hands again, knowing what comes next.

"Wrong choice boy." She says holding up her finger. She mutters a small spell and throws the spell at Finn, who is still laying helplessly on the floor. Finn cries out in pain. He clenches his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut as tight as they can go. I try to hold back the tears. How could Maleficent do this to him! Suddenly, I feel a hand on the back of my shoulder. I turn around and see Jess and Willa standing behind me. They had finally made it down.

"Better think twice before you let your friends abandon you." Cackles Maleficent.

"They- they- they didn't." Wheezes Finn, even in so much pain he was still defending his friends.

"Oh really? Then why haven't they come back for you?" Asks Maleficent as she continues to cackle as she leaves the room, her black and purple cape billowing behind her.

Finn is still laying helplessly on the floor, his face covered by his hands but still so full of pain.

"I can't take this anymore!" I say standing up from behind the boxes. No one tries to stop me. I run over to Finn in the corner of the room. I kneel down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No!" I croaks out, pulling away from me, probably thinking I was Maleficent. I replace my hand on his shoulder.

"Finn. It's me Mandy." I say in a calm soothing voice.

"M-M-Mandy?" He wheezes out, moving his hands from over his face and opening his eyes just a crack so he's able to see me. A single tear runs down his cheek.

"It's ok." I tell him, rubbing his arm softly, trying to avoid the wounds.

"This is just like my drawing," I hear Jess say behind me.

"Whoa, what did she do to you?" Asks Philiby looking down at Finn.

"Pain, so much pain." He whispers quietly.

"It's ok Finn, we're going to get you out of here." I say.

"How are we going to get this chain off him?" Asks Willa, pointing to Finn's shoeless foot.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Says Philiby. "We found your shoe!" He holds up Finn's shoe, handing it to me as I put it back on Finn's cold foot. It almost felt like Finn was Cinderella and I was his Prince Charming returning his lost shoe.

Finn hardly even notices that his shoe is back, his eyes still clenched shut.

"Again, how are we going to get that chain off?" Asks Willa.

"I don't think any of us can break it off." Says Philiby, trying once to see, it didn't work.

"M-ay-b-beck c-c-can." Croaks Finn.

"I'm sorry Finn, Maybeck's not here." Says Jess. "He's back at the apartment with Charlie."

"No I'm not." Says a voice behind us.

We all turn and see Maybeck and Charlene standing there, and Charlene didn't have to cut on her forehead anymore!

"Charlene, how did you?" I say pointing at my forehead.

"Long story," Says Charlene, " All I'll tell you is that it has something to do with Pixie Dust." They rush over to Finn's side.

"This might hurt a little bit buddy." Maybeck says grabbing hold of the middle of the chain. I grab one of Finn's handcuffed hands. He hits the chain as hard as he can on the ground. It breaks in half, freeing Finn from the wall. Finn squeezes my hand and clenches his teeth in pain.

"Sorry. I didn't think it would hurt that bad!" Says Maybeck holding up both of his hands for peace.

"It's nothing you did," I say to Maybeck, still holding to Finn's hand. " Maleficent put some type of spell on him and now," I hold my hand towards Finn.

"Oh." He says quickly. "Let's get outta here."

"What about the handcuffs?" Asks Willa.

"We'll get those off him once we get back to the apartment. I have a feeling greeny will be coming back soon." I say.

"Right you are, Miss Lockhart."

My blood chills and time itself almost freezes. I turn around. Standing at the entrance into another room, was the one and only, Maleficent.

She waves her hand at us and mutters a small spell! Out of no where, we begin to be pulled towards the opposite wall away from Finn by some invisible force. It stops once we are about 10 feet away.

Maleficent walks over towards Finn, who is still curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Finn!" I shout as I run towards him. Maleficent waves her hand again and a force field appears in front of me.

"I can't have you trying to stop me now can I." She says shaking her head slowly.

"Let Finn go." Says Maybeck, his fists tightening at his sides.

"I don't think that will be happening. Boo hoo for you," She says making a fake frowny face. "You see, I've become quite found of my new little friend," She bends down and ruffles Finn's hair making him shiver has her cold icy skin touches his scalp. "I can't let you children just take him away from me, now can I?" She cackles, sending a cold wind swirling through the room.

"Stay away from him!" I yell, knowing there was nothing I could do.

A small smile forms on her face. She quickly mutters a smell and points her finger at Finn, sending the spell into him. He screams with pain through clenched teeth. He falls unconscious.

"Finn!" I scream through the force field, banging my fists on it, hoping it would break.

Maleficent cackles with happiness.

All the fear inside of me starts to bubble up into a ragging anger that tingles every nerve in my body. She kidnapped the person I love, tortured them, and now she was laughing about it? I don't think so.

I hold my hands out in front of me. Focus, I slowly tell myself as I try to use my fairlie push powers. Harder and harder I try, my energy drains quickly. Then, it happens. I push a hole through the force field, destroying it, and hit Maleficent, making her fly back about 30 feet and hit a large wooden crate, knocking her out cold.

"Nice one!" Charlene says, giving me a high five.

"Thanks," I say, almost out of breath. I gasp.

"Finn!" I shout as I quickly run to his side.

The force from my push had not only sent Maleficent flying, but it had also broken the handcuffs in half, allowing Finn to move his arms.

"Lets get out of here before witchy here wakes up." Says Maybeck. Philiby and Maybeck each take one of unconscious Finn's arms, and pull him to his feet.

"Wait, Maybeck, what time is it?" I quickly ask.

"About 8:15." He replies.

"Yep, we're in SBS." I say with a sigh.

"Let's get back to the apartment." Says Philiby, adjusting Finn's arm on his shoulder.

We walk back to Escher's Keep, Maybeck and Philiby carrying unconscious Finn the best they can.

We finally make it up to the apartment and Maybeck and Philiby set Finn on the couch.

No one says anything. We all just stare at Finn, hoping he would wake up.

"Should we return?" Maybeck asks, tired of all the silence.

"He'll probably wake up soon." I say, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Finn.

Just as I finish the sentence, Finn's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Ughh! My head!" He says, sitting up a little bit and holding his hand on his head.

"You alright buddy?" Asks Philiby, who is sitting on the floor next to Willa.

"I-I I think so," He says, sitting up all the way and rubbing the back of his next. "What happened? All I remember is Maleficent throwing a spell at me, then everything went black.

"Mandy pushed through this force field thing with her fairlie powers and totally destroyed Maleficent!" Says Maybeck, looking pretty proud that he had seen the whole thing.

"Woah." Says Finn, turning his head and looking back at me.

"Oh, it was nothing." I say,my cheeks blushing like crazy.

"So how'd you even get captured?" Asks Jess.

"Well, I was battling the pirates, as you guys all remember, and I couldn't fight anymore, so I went for plan B." He says.

"What was plan B?" I ask.

"Run." He says in a very serious tone. "I ran towards the castle cause I didn't want to lead the pirates back to the teepee where you guys were, so I was going to go to Escher's Keep. When I was running, a pirate got a hold of me, so I kicked him. He grabbed my foot but got my shoe instead. I kept running but got tired out and ya. All I remember after that is waking up in the corner of a room chained to a wall with Maleficent standing over me."

"Whoa you had a ruff night." Says Maybeck, running his fingers through his hair.

"Wait, Charlene. How did you?" Says Finn pointing at his forehead.

"Well, I was starting to gain consciousness." She says. "When this weird beam of light shot through the window, it was Tinkerbell. She put some of her pixie dust stuff on my forehead and the wound closed up."

"Weird huh." Says Maybeck.

"We should probably return before your guys parents start to get too worried." I say, picking up the return fob off of the coffee table and handing it to Finn.

"Ya. My mom is probably going to want to know how all THIS happened." He says, pointing at his ripped and stained clothing, he sounds like he's feeling a lot better.

He gets a laugh out of a few people.

I grab Finn's hand, Philiby takes Willa's, Willa takes Jess's, Jess takes Charlene's, Charlene takes Maybeck's, and Maybeck puts his hand on Finn's shoulder, leaving Finn's hand free to press the button.

"Thanks for everything guys." Says Finn.

He presses the button.

* * *

><p><strong>That was that. As requested. Next I will post Maybeck! I hope you guys enjoyed Trapped in SBS!<strong>

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	3. Maybeck

**Hey Chicklets! Here is Maybeck! This fanfic is really special to me. This is the last one I ever wrote for the KKI fanfiction challenges for The Insider. This is the best one I wrote on there and it is a winner! Ridley even commented about it. (I sent in the idea for the challenge) anyways... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maybeck runs toward the carousel, fixing his hair as he runs. He has to look perfect before meeting Jez. Even though he didn't know the girl too well, there was something mysterious about her. Maybeck liked it. The ride slowly comes into view as Maybeck scans his surroundings, making sure neither Charlene or, what was her name, oh ya, Willa, had followed him.<p>

"Psssst, Jez?" Maybeck calls out as he walks slowly towards the ride."You here?" A horrid chill passes up Maybeck's spine as he walks closer to the carousel.

"Ya, I'm here." Whispers a girls voice from the ride. A shadowy figure jumps off one of the horses and walks toward him. A girl with jet black hair and pale skin that highlighted her green eyes, appears from the darkness.

"Jez! I was starting to think you forgot about our, "date"." Maybeck says, walking closer to Jez and taking her hand. Jez quickly pulls away and makes a small disgusted look.

"Maleficent really wants him?" Jez whispers to herself, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Maybeck asks as he turns toward her."Did you say something?"

"Oh, I just said, that I really, um, want to go to Space Mountain! It's my favorite ride you know." Jez answers, giving a slight smile to Maybeck, who smiles back, adjusting the bottom of his shirt.

"Do you want to head over their?" Maybeck asks, taking Jez's hand again.

"Sure! That would be perfect!" Jez says quickly, pulling Maybeck by the hand towards Tomorrowland.

"You sure the ride's open?" Asks Maybeck, running closer to Jez, trying not to get dragged behind her as she pulls him towards Space Mountain. For a girl she has a pretty strong grip.

"Probably, and if not..." Jez smiles evilly and leans over towards Maybeck and whispers something in his ear."We might just have to find a way in ourselves..."

"Wait, you mean break in?!" Maybeck asks, a little shocked."Isn't that kinda..."

"Fun, yes. Dangerous, yes. Exciting, YES!" Jez answers, still smiling evilly. It's kinda starting to freak Maybeck out.

The two reach the doors to the ride. Jez tugs on the handle. To Maybeck's surprise it opens! He lets out a sigh of relief know he wouldn't be breaking and entering tonight.

"C'mon! I'll look around for the control panel to start the ride! I'll meet you in the gift shop once I find the pannel."

"Oh...um...okay?"

Jez walks through the doors of the ride, her dark hair blowing sharply behind her like millions of black blades cutting through the air.

"She totally digs me." Maybeck thinks to himself as he walks into the Space Mountain gift shop. The area was dark, only a few emergency lights lit the room. Maybeck holds his hands out in front of him, feeling his way around the dimly lit room. He bumps into a the counter with a loud "OOF!" knocking down a stand of Mickey Mouse key chains being sold for $15 a piece.

"Ouch!" Maybeck whispers to himself, looking around the room to make sure Jez didn't see that.

A dark shadow swishes behind Maybeck, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He quickly turns around in shock.

"Hello?" He calls out into the darkness. Of course no one answers. Silence fills the room for a long moment, until. THUD! The sound of feet hitting the tile floor fills the room. Maybeck whirls around to see that he's face to face with a pirate.

"Hello there, little boy." The pirate says, his breath smelling as foul as his Aunt's broccoli garlic casserole.

Maybeck slowly backs up away from the pirate and bumps into something. He whirls around again to see yet another pirate, this one with slicked back greasy hair instead of a bald head. Maybeck looks slowly around the room. He's surrounded by at least two dozen ugly dreadful pirates

He's trapped.

One pirate draws his sword out of his belt and quickly points it towards Maybeck's throat. Maybeck gulps as he sees a small amount of light glisten off the sharp point of the sword.

The sound of more pirates unsheathing their swords fills the room.

"Nice work boys." Says a woman's icy voice. "Now, tie him up."

Suddenly, dozens of pirates tackle Maybeck to the ground.

"HEY! GET OFF'A ME YOU IDIOTS!" Maybeck yells as he feels a tight pressure starting to form on his wrists and ankles. Finally the pirates spread apart from Maybeck, leaving him on the ground staring up at the woman.

"Well, well, if it isn't Terrance Maybeck." The woman says as she steps out of the shadows. Maybeck gasps as he sees who is captor is. Maleficent. Her black horns towering over top of her head, her green eyes staring into his soul, black cloak reminding him of the darkest of nights.

"Great job boys." Maleficent says, gesturing to the pirates as they continue to hold Maybeck down to the ground. "But let's not forget our real star... oh Jezebel!"

"Jezebel!?" Maybeck whispers to himself. "No it can't be."

"Oh it is, Terry." A young girl's voice says. Jez slowly steps out from behind to towering green fairy.

"YOU! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU- YOU- YOU YOU-!"

The boy begins to shout words that if his Aunt Jelly heard him say he would have soap in his mouth for a week! His shouts are quickly covered as a pirate pulls a bandanna off his head and fastens it around the lower half of Maybeck's head. The foul, salty taste of the pirates dirt and sweat fills Maybeck's mouth.

"Well, it looks like SOMEONE has a colorful vocabulary today!" Maleficent says as she stares down evilly at Maybeck. The boy glares back as he continues to shout, his cries muffled by the foul tasting gag.

Slowly the fairy moves her hand in front of Maybeck's face, green smoke slowly forming in front of the boy's eyes. Maybeck's head starts to feel heavier and heavier until, BAM! He's out like a light.

"Take him away boy's, Jezebel and I have some discussing to do." The fairy says, gesturing to now unconscious Maybeck. The pirates quickly drag to boy off into the depths of Space Mountain. "Come along Jezebel."

The two disappear into a puff of green smoke, leaving to trace of the fairy, the pirates, the keeper, or the one who betrayed him...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed Maybeck! Next Government Agents will be posted, just saying, that has a little more darkness in it. Also, I just wanted to say, through these challenges, this is where my love for this dark type of writing formed. The feeling of just being about to let all my feelings out onto the keys, KKI started that. I had no where to write before. I didn't know about wattpad or . I had nothing. Then when KKI came out, I had a place to be myself, to tell how I really feel deep down inside. Ya... See you Chicklets later! REMEMBER! <strong> Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram BUY GOLD BYEEE! <strong>**

****From your favorite Fangirl,****

****Mary/Marian****


	4. Government Agents

**Hi Chicklets! Here is Government Agents!**

"What do you think Jess wanted to meet about?" Asks Philby as he and Finn quickly walk towards Frozen Marble for an emergency meeting.

"Not sure. She probably had another vision that puts one of us in mortal danger." Finn answers.

"That sounds like the usual." Philby replies getting a small laugh from Finn as they continue to walk. What did Jess want to meet about? Had Wayne told her something? If so, why would Wayne contact Jess and not Finn? Was Finn's leadership on the line? Was Jess turning back into Jez? Was she already Jez? What if she called the meeting just called the meeting to get all the Keepers in one place before taking them out?

A car passes by Finn and Philby as they continue to walk. Another one starts coming up in the distance, this one though, starts slowing down as it approaches the boys, unlike the others before it. It's about mid-afternoon so not many people are out and about. The car gets slowly closer and closer, the boys hardly even noticing. The door of the white van slowly slides open as the car continues to move, two large men wearing black suits and ties jump out of the van and slowly walk towards the boys.

"Hey Finn, do you get the feeling we're being followed?" Asks Philby, who adjusts the straps of his backpack.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Says Finn. Suddenly, Finn feels a force pull him back by the collar of his shirt. Finn shrieks making Philby turn around to see a large man dragging Finn towards white van. The man quickly covers Finn's mouth with his free hand as he pulls him towards the van.

"FINN!" Shouts Philby as he runs after the man only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the strap of his backpack and pulling him back. Philby shrieks.

"HELP! HELP! POLICE!" He calls only to find his cries be muffled by a large sweaty hand.

The man holding Finn pulls Finn into the open door of the car, followed by the man dragging Philby. The door quickly slides shut as the van speeds away, leaving no trace of the boys.

Finn wakes up. His last memory is being taken but a man in a suit while going to Frozen Marble. Finn looks around the room the best he can, his vision still a little blurry as his brain pounds at his scull. He's in a small dimly lit room, no windows, just one door a small rectangular window like you see at schools. Finn finally wakes fully up. The first thing he notices is a tight pressure on his wrists and ankles. He quickly looks down at his arms. They're tied tightly to the arms chair he's sitting in with duct tape, his legs fastened to the legs of the chair with it as well. Finn struggles to free himself from his restraints as he looks around the room again. Suddenly his eyes fall on a figure sitting in a chair, wait bound to a chair, their head hanging in front of them, their ginger hair covering their eyes. Philby.

"Philby!" Finn calls out the the figure, trying to move his chair closer to him. Philby's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Uhh, Finn, what happ- what the." Philby finally realizes where he is and lets out a small shriek as he struggles against the restraints holding him down.

"Shut up !" Shouts a deep voice from the door way. Philby quickly stops struggling.

"Who are you!?" Finn asks quickly.

A men steps through the doorway, closing the door behind him. "I am Agent Mason." The man is tall, he's wearing a black suit and tie and sunglasses, even though he's inside. His head is shaved to reveal his shiny bald scalp.

"Let us go." Finn replies in a stern tone, trying not to show any fear.

"You see, , I can't do that until I ask you two a few questions." The man replies, tapping the brief case he's holding in front of him. The sound of his finger hitting the leather gives Finn an uneasy feeling.

"Like what?" Philby asks, trying to play it cool, but obviously, he's freaking out inside. The man walks closer towards the boys, slowly opening the case. From the case he pulls out two pictures. He studies the pictures and smiles evilly. He turns the first picture to Finn.

"Do you know this girl? Yes, or no." The man says. Finn gasps at what he sees. The girl in the picture as straight brown hair and nut colored skin scattered with freckles, the girl's emerald green eyes are filled with mystery. Amanda.

"I ummmm I uh." Finn studders, what should he say? If he says yes what will the man do? If he says no what will the man do?

"YES OR NO!" The man shouts at Finn but quickly calms down,"Please ANSWER the question ."

"No sir, I don't believe I know her." Finn replies.

"LIAR!" The man shouts at Finn, making him lean back in his chair. "WE'VE SEEN YOU WITH HER! WHERE IS SHE AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER!?" Finn gulps.

"I told you what I know!" Finn shouts back, obviously angering Agent Mason. Mason quickly grabs Finn's chin in his hand and slaps him across the face. A stinging sensation fills Finn's right cheek.

"OWW!" He cries out.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Mason shouts into Finn's face, a drop of spit flying into Finn's eye.

"I swear I don't know her!" Finn replies with a whimper as the man slowly lets go of his chin.

Silence fills the air for a brief moment.

"You, ginger!" The man turns towards Philby and walks over towards him.

"_Oh no._" Finn thinks to himself.

"Y-yes sir?" Philby stutters in reply.

The man puts the picture of Amanda away and pulls out a second picture. He shows it to Philby.

"Do you know this girl? Yes or no."

Philby's eyes fill with fear. "No, I do not know her."

Agent Mason grumbles with anger and punches Philby's arm.

"DO. YOU. KNOW. THE. GIRL!? JESSICA LOCKHART!"

"Oww! Um UH n-no sir I don't."

"_Jess? Why does this guy want to know if we know Amanda and Jess?_" Finn thinks to himself.

The man pushes the picture back into his brief case and stomps towards the door.

"If we find out you're lying, their will be consequences, and we will make you talk." The man slams the door behind him. A small clicking sound of the door being locked fills the air. Silence.

The words "we will make you talk" play back in Finn's head like a CD with a scratch.

"Dude we gotta get out of here!" Philby calls to Finn as he starts to struggle with his restraints.

"Already ahead of you!' Finn calls back. Slowly Finn closes his eyes and pictures pitch blackness. Then a small light starts glowing in the distance, it slowly gets closer and closer until it engulfs him. All-clear. Finn opens his eyes and stands up from the chair, the restraints not stopping him.

"Man I love all-clear." He whispers to himself.

"Just wondering Finn, could I get a little help over here?" Calls Philby as he struggles with his own restraints.

"Oh ya, sorry buddy." Finn says as he quickly rushes over, starting on the duct tape holding down Philby's arms. After about 5 minutes, both of the boys are free.

"What now?" Philby asks rubbing the top of his arm where the man had punched him.

"I guess let's try to find a way out of this place, where ever we are..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm working on the next chapter for The Midnight Flight but RIGHT after that I'm going to work on the next chapter for Break Him! I promise! I hope you guys enjoyed this, this is where my writing really started to pick up. Anyways...ya...<strong>

**REMEMBER! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYYYYE!**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	5. New Scene 1: Leader in Chains

**Finn wakes up. All he remembers is crossing over then nothing. **

**"UGHH, my head." He whispers to himself. Finn slowly tries to move his hands to his throbbing head to find they won't budge from behind his back. Finn slowly cranes his head back to see that his hands are cuffed together and chained to the brick wall behind him. His feet in similar manacles in front of him. **

**Finn quickly scans his surroundings. He's in a dark room with hardly any speck of light. The air smells musty and damp like a moldy piece of wet bread that had been soaking in spoiled milk. The room feels cold like sitting inside of a large refrigerator. **

**"Help! Someone! Help!" Finn cries out into the darkness, only to hear his voice echo back to him. **

**He is trapped.**

**Suddenly a loud creaking sound fills the cell as light floods the room, blinding Finn. Finn squints his eyes shut and turns his head away from the light. An horrid coldness fills the room, making the hairs on the back of Finn's neck stand up. **

**"Well, well," Says a chilling woman's voice,"look who decided to come to the party." **

**Finn slowly opens his eyes and turns toward the voice. A bolder hits the bottom of Finn's stomach, Maleficent.**

**Finn opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it seeing that Maleficent has the advantage here. **

**"Cat got your tongue?" Maleficent says with an icy laugh."Well better make sure that cat is out of their soon, we have some discussing to do..."**

**"I will never talk." Finn says, staring straight into Maleficent's icy green eyes, making his soul feel like it had been frozen solid. **

**Maleficent reaches down and grabs Finn by the chin with her cold green hand, forcing him to look deeper into her icy eyes. "Such bravery to say those words." The green fairy smiles evilly has her red nails pinch harder into the leaders skin drawing a small amount of blood, Finn whimpers."But we have ways of making you talk."**

**Finn shudders. Was she really talking about torturing him? "When my friends come for me, you'll be sorry greeny!" Maleficent's smile fades away.**

**"**_Tisk Tisk Tisk, _**I think the correct word would be, IF they come for you." Maleficent throws Finn's face to the ground. Finn weakly lifts his head up.**

**"You will never get away with this." Finn says sternly, spitting a dust bunny out of his mouth.**

**Maleficent ignores him and continues. "Now, all I have is one little question for you, then you will be unharmed, mostly." The fairy chuckles then her face becomes stern again. "Where is the old man?"**

**The old man? Who is the o- Finn gasps. Wayne. Finn hadn't heard from Wayne in months. None of the Keepers, including Wanda, Wayne's own daughter, knew where he was. **

**"I don't know." Finn answers. Maleficent looks down at him with disgust, **

**"Listen boy," Maleficent says, twitching her fingers as if a spell were at the tip of them. "I don't like it when people lie to me, so I'm going to give you one last chance. Where. Is. The. Old. MAN!?"**

**"I already told you! I don't know!" Finn retorts back, struggling with the manacles on his wrists.**

**Maleficent screams with anger. "I told you before, I don't like it when people lie to me and when people lie to me," Maleficent continues, "there are consequences..." The fairy flicks her fingers at Finn, throwing a spell towards the Keeper's helpless leader.**

**A sharp pain fills Finn's gut as he cries out in pain. Images quickly fill his mind, horrid images. Finn sees Amanda being taken away by the government to be tested on. He sees Wayne falling to the ground dead, blood pouring from his sees his own little sister in the hands of the Overtakers. Finn cries out as the worst image forms in his mind. All his fellow Keepers burning alive from the fire balls conjured by the one and only Maleficent. Finn cries out as sweat and tears stream down his face.**

**"Now will you talk?" Maleficent says, smiling to see the leader of the pesky Kingdom Keepers in so much pain.**

**"N-n-never!" Finn cries,"I don't know where W-Wayne is!" Finn screeches as he clutches his stomach harder, tears streaming down his face and onto the cold floor.**

**Maleficent snarls at him."I'm tired of hearing your voice!" The fairy waves her hand and a green bandanna appears around Finn's mouth. Finn cries out in pain as the spell clenches harder on him but his cries are muffled by the gag. The boy squeezes his eyes shut as tight as they can go. The sound of the cell door shutting echo's through the air along with Finn's painful cries. Darkness fills the cell, leaving Finn alone, the leader of the Kingdom Keepers, in chains...**

**Hi guys! So this is for New Scene, this is where the idea fro Break Him started to form. (this was a KKI winner) I'm going to post the other New Scene entry tomorrow, or next. Ya...**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


End file.
